


I Know What You Like

by Shiromizu_2



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiromizu_2/pseuds/Shiromizu_2
Summary: Venom想帮助Eddie实现那些Eddie不愿承认的情趣





	I Know What You Like

距离Venom入住Eddie的身体/Carlton Drake和生命基金会那堆烂摊子事已经过去整三个月，Eddie作为揭露Drake秘密实验和毁灭人类计划的最大功臣，市面上几家最大的报社几乎同一时间向他伸出橄榄枝，包括炒掉他的前公司——他们甚至还打算报销Eddie的律师费和上诉费。一时间，他从loser，摇身一变，成了媒体新闻界炙手可热的明星红人。摆脱loser的缀名，升职加薪，成功人士的道路已经为Eddie铺就在眼前。

 

出乎所有人意料，Eddie拒绝了邀请，早在Drake这事之前，他就开始对大公司的条条框框和人际关系感到厌烦，他想采访自己想感兴趣的人和事，问自己想问的问题，而不必被按着头去见自己讨厌的人——虽然他上次这么做时大概“恰好”也拯救了地球什么的。再说了，拿时薪上班、坐在永远不符合人体工学的转椅上九小时打卡，这种事放以前Eddie还能勉强接受，但现在要说服Venom老老实实在Eddie身体里待一天不动弹？Venom会疯的。

 

不过生活还是得继续，趁着生命基金会公司内部群龙无首之际，Eddie聘请Anne作为自己的辩护律师（Dan竟然没有反对，他真是心大。Venom如此评论道）在准备官司的同时，他还在网上开了一个博客，名字依然叫Brook Report。博客开通的第一天关注量就达到了30万。

 

事件发生整三个月后，也就是今天，Eddie在博客上发布了揭露Carlton Drake和生命基金会公司的第一篇文章，在发布的头一个小时里，阅读量突破百万，评论里让Eddie继续写连载的呼声也很大，甚至还有人主动提供更多的内幕。直到Eddie终于将自己从评论区里拔出来，收拾了一番行头准备出门时，文章的阅读量和博客的关注量还在增加。

 

 _我们现在去哪儿？_ Venom在Eddie的脑海里问道， _酒吧？_

 

“是的，”Eddie抹了把脸，“我们昨天聊过这事了，你能做到吗？”

 

 _你不信任我。_ Venom嘶嘶地说道。 _而且你在想性。_

 

“我是个正常男人，我有正常的需求，事实上你知道我有多久没好好来过一次了吗？” Eddie抹了把脸，将连帽衫的帽子戴上挡住淅淅沥沥的小雨，“我只是想确保你不会突然从我背后或者哪里出来，你还记得我们上回把那个女孩吓得多惨吗？”

 

上回，当他和那个可怜的女孩正满足地用舌头搅着对方时，Venom突然从Eddie的后颈处钻出来时，在Eddie意识到之前，受到惊吓的女孩狠狠咬了Eddie一口，在他嘴角留下一个伤口。虽然伤口并没有存在很久，但Eddie还是心有余悸。

 

_你可以去找Anne，上次她和Dan吵架时就是个很好的时机。_

 

“不不不，我不会去找Anne，你也不可以带我去，Anne已经开始新生活了，就算她和Dan吵架也不是我们该管的。”

 

Eddie冲着面前的空气挥舞双手，他总是没法做到和Venom说话时控制住肢体语言，这样让他看起来尤其滑稽，但Eddie已经习惯别人怪异的眼神了。他不得不停下来让Venom保证Venom绝不会插手他和Anne的事。在Eddie决定先向Anne隐瞒Venom还存在的时间里，Venom三番两次的想要「说服」Eddie遵从他「真正的感情」，Eddie被Venom的「说服本领」吓得不轻，最后不得不直接向Anne坦白了Venom的存在，以防任何不可挽回的事发生。

 

“不过，你这种趁着别人吵架趁虚而入的策略是从哪儿学来的？”

 

_你们叫电视的东西讲的。_

 

“你到底在我写稿的时候看了多少电视？”

 

 _一些。_ Venom回答道，他听到Eddie嗤笑了两声，作为报复，他又在Eddie的意识里说道： _电视里还说只有loser才会穿连帽衫去酒吧。_

 

Eddie在推开酒吧大门时在脑海里挑衅地哼哼了两声，对Venom的嘲讽没作理会。

 

Venom果然遵守承诺，整晚都没有在Eddie的脑海里发出声音，只在一个女孩靠近Eddie时发出嘶嘶得像蛇吐信似得声音，趁着女孩去洗手间的时间，Venom像是忍不住要说两句似得，从Eddie的意识深处浮上来。

 

_你觉得她不错。_

 

Eddie嗯哼了一句算是应答，一边他举起酒杯假装喝酒，一边好奇地问：“你呢？”

 

 _她太瘦弱，没法承受共生体的……卵。_ Venom停顿了一下，试图找一个能让Eddie理解的词。 _在我的家乡，不够强壮的共生体是很难找到交配对象的。有很多不够强壮的共生体在产卵时死亡。_

 

在上床前谈论卵显然不是个好的助兴话题，幸好女孩从洗手间出来了，Venom便重新潜伏进思维深处。Eddie和女孩又聊了几分钟，女孩显然对Eddie很感兴趣（即使你穿着一件连帽衫，Eddie听见Venom轻声哼哼道），二十分钟后，Eddie已经和女孩翻滚在廉价汽车旅馆的床上了。

 

翻滚的过程和Eddie之前经历过的每一次没什么区别，他们做了所有该做的，Eddie没有觉得没有特别兴奋，高潮的那刻，快感像退潮的海浪般心不在焉地冲上沙滩，弄湿了一小块后便匆匆褪去。

 

这是Eddie三个月以来的第一次交配性行为，在Venom把那个女孩吓到后，他就对一夜情暂时失去兴趣了，更何况，三个月里他还有一半时间要经常见到Anne。他有手淫，但做得很敷衍，通常只为了缓解一时的需求。而他又有太多比性重要的事要关注。

 

他从女孩的身体里退出来，翻到一边，他觉得有些无趣。

 

他们静静地躺着，女孩哼哼了两声，陷入半睡的状态，Eddie起身帮女孩把被子盖上。他仰躺着，没有睡意但也不精神，视线所及只有汽车旅馆脏兮兮的没有品味的天花板，一股没由来的烦躁情绪突然涌上来，他在床上翻了几回身，这下连这些廉价床单也让他觉得膈应，Eddie又试图在脑海里回放他常听的那些帮助放松的音乐，烦躁的情绪却有增无减。他的动静吵醒了身边的女孩。

 

“还想再来吗？”女孩先说话了，她撩起长发，涂了指甲油的手指划上Eddie的胸口。

 

“我，呃，我觉得这一次就挺好的。”Eddie从床上跳起来。

 

“好吧，”女孩躺回床上，手指继续卷着长发，她的视线跟随着在房间里四处找衣服的Eddie，“这一次也还不错。”

 

Eddie断断续续地应着女孩的话，等他终于穿戴齐全时，女孩依旧躺在床上，她好像没有一起离开的打算，只是懒懒地说：“你可以打电话给我。下次，”她眨眨眼睛，“我还挺喜欢你的。”

 

“好，我会的，”Eddie答应。直到他走出汽车旅馆的停车场，他才想起来自己根本就没有女孩的电话号码。

 

外面依旧下着小雨，Eddie拉起帽子，决定步行回家。他打算在回去的路上拜访一趟华人超市，陈太是除了Anne和Dan外，第一个知道Eddie和Venom共生关系的普通人。这也是他家附近唯一一家会营业到两点以后的超市，这很方便，但也给陈太招来不少麻烦。不过自从Eddie让Venom吃掉了几个罪大恶极的小混混后，就再没人敢拿着枪进来了。现在Eddie还是会每天去一次，只是以防万一。再说，Venom总是很饿。

 

当Eddie进门时，陈太正在提前算一天的总账，“hey Eddie, ”她招呼道，抬头瞟了一眼来客，正巧看到从Eddie肩头钻出来的Venom，“hi Venom.”

 

Eddie听到脑海里的Venom发出一串 _Errrrrr_ 的声音，这大概是Venonm接收到的除了Eddie以外的，第一个来自普通人类的、不带任何恶意的招呼。Venom没有应答，当他们一起走到货架深处时，Venom在脑海里问Eddie： _我是不是看起来不够凶？她一点都不怕我。_

 

Eddie耸耸肩，他第一次见Venom的本体时也确实被吓了个够呛，但在逐渐习惯了后，这种对外星生物的本能恐惧慢慢消退了，有时Eddie甚至还觉得Venom那两个充斥着红血丝的白灯泡眼睛挺好玩的。但此刻他没回答Venom的问题，至于他到底怎么想的，Venom自然能从Eddie的意识里读出来。

 

Eddie拿着几包零食返回柜台，老板娘快速扫了一眼，报出一个数字来。

 

Venom这时从Eddie背后冒出来，黑色的黏液冲到陈太的面前，努力用他毫无生气的布满红血丝的白色眼睛瞪视着陈太，巨大尖锐的利齿距离陈太的头顶不到十厘米，Eddie呵斥了Venom一声，却听到Venom有点委屈地说自己只想试着吓吓她。

 

“Hey，”老板娘正在低头找零，头也不抬。

 

_你看，她一点也不怕我！_

 

_她是个被人用枪顶着脑袋都没被吓到的人，也许在她看来你确实不够吓人。_

_也许我应该换一个样子，你觉得什么样比较吓人？_

_我也不知道，你看电视都比我多了，你自己想。_

 

他们出了华人超市，朝家的方向走去。Venom又说了些话，但Eddie没有回应，反正Eddie的想法在Venom面前无影遁形。当Eddie踩着老得像随时要塌的楼梯上楼时，已经安静了一会的Venom突然说道： _你不开心。_

 

 _我还好。_ Eddie直接在脑海里答道。 _我只是有点累。_

 

_撒谎，Eddie，我比你更清楚你的情绪。_

 

 _那你之前怎么没感觉出来我不开心？_ Eddie在掏钥匙时下意识看了一眼对门，今天对门非常安静，他推开门，“碰”地将可能比他年纪还大的门甩在身后。 _如果你随时随地都能感知我的情绪的话？_ 说完这话他才意识到自己好像有些小题大作——而这点显然也会被Venom感知到，Eddie垂头丧气地想到，不打算为此解释。

 

 _我想让你高兴一点。_ Venom说道，这样温馨的话配着他的声音，听起来还挺奇怪。

 

“不是你的错，我只是……有点down。”回到家后，Eddie便不需要在脑海里和Venom对话了，他一边说，一边径直从冰箱里拿出两瓶啤酒。

 

_是因为你没有从交配行为中获得想象中的满足导致的吗？_

 

Eddie刚喝进去的啤酒一口全喷出来，还有不少顺着流进鼻子里。

 

 _你知道你没法骗我。_ Venom语气平静。

 

“我没有想骗你，只是……这种话人类一般不说出来，”Eddie解释道，他为什么要和一只共生体解释这些东西啊，共生体根本没有性欲，“有时我们还会假装不知道。”

 

 _人类真是虚伪。_ Venom做出评论。 _而且非常低效。_

 

低效？确实有点，Eddie想到几个月前的自己，迟迟不愿向Anne道歉，好像不道歉就意味着他不是那个把这段关系搞砸的人。在这点上Venom确实比他坦诚。

 

_人类应该活得高效一些，如果你们真的是什么高等生物的话。_

 

“也许你是对的。”Eddie承认，又喝了一口啤酒。

 

 _那什么样的交配方式让你感到满足？_ Venom贴心地等Eddie将酒咽下去才问道。

 

Eddie瞪大了眼睛，花了几秒才找回思路：“Errrr……人类通常也不讨论这个。”

 

 _但你刚刚才同意人类应该改进交流方式。高效。_ Venom加重了高效两字。

 

“这是另一回事！”

 

_人类真是不思进取，难怪你会变成loser。_

 

“等等，这是怎么从性交上升到进化论的？”Eddie突然觉得有必要为人类种族辩护，“而且这跟我是不是loser一点关系也没有！”

 

Venom从Eddie的额前钻出来，好奇地观察Eddie纠结的表情。

 

“好吧，我们有时候会说这个，但不会突然聊到这个，这需要气氛。”Eddie转头避开Venom好奇地凝视，“而且除非你要和那个人发生性关系，你们才会讨论这样的话题。”

 

_但你刚才和那个女孩就没有聊过。_

 

Eddie不知道如何反驳，最终他说：“但我们也不跟所有要发生关系的人讨论，只跟有些人，比如我和Anne的关系。但我们不会跟好朋友讨论这些。” Eddie希望最后这句话能打消Venom对这事的好奇心，至少是今晚的好奇心。

 

 _但我们是一体的！_ Venom在Eddie脑海里叫道。 _我们比朋友的关系更亲密。_

 

“是的更亲密更亲密，”Eddie敷衍地答道，松了口气，想到话题终于绕过性了。

 

过了一会他才意识到Venom没有回应，不仅没有回应，他似乎又钻到Eddie思维深处去了，Eddie愣了一会，随即被一种巨大的恐慌感笼罩，三个月的相处让他知道——比起一连抛出十几个问题，安静不出声的Venom才更让人难对付。

 

果然，就在他张口想要阻止Venom时，Venom先一步从他后颈处钻出来，他低沉沙哑的嗓音仿佛是贴着Eddie的耳朵说的，而他接下来说的话立刻让Eddie面红耳赤起来：

 

_我知道你喜欢什么了，Eddie。_

 

不给宿主拒绝的机会，Venom直接将他从Eddie记忆深处挖出来的画面投射给宿主看——

 

那是他和Anne玩的唯一次角色扮演，Eddie演需要被管教的坏小子，而Anne演女警察，他们甚至还为此准备了手铐，不过是皮质的那种。他们调情，当Eddie的双手被Anne铐在沙发的扶手上后，Anne就离开了客厅，进入浴室。被留在客厅里的Eddie只能听到从紧闭的浴室门内传来的水流声，在等了他人生最难熬的十五分钟后，Anne终于从浴室里出来了。她穿着从情趣用品商店买的女警服——裙边几乎与大腿根平齐，上衣的设计显然也不是用来遮蔽皮肤。Anne还戴了一顶警帽，她走到Eddie面前，俯视他，盛气凌人的模样像一位真正的警察……

 

Venom掐掉了剩下的部分。

 

但Eddie还记得剩余的部分，他们在这张沙发上做了又做，Anne全程没有解开Eddie的手铐，这让她一直处于主导地位，显然这很取悦Anne，因为中途她甚至在Eddie快射时突然起身离开，只为了让Eddie求她。那晚发生的事让Eddie在很长时间里都没法直视Anne家的那张沙发。

 

“你喜欢被主导。”Venom凑在Eddie耳边，后者被他阴森的声音惊出一身冷汗。

 

“你喜欢不受控的感觉，”共生体绕着Eddie的脖子游到另一只耳朵旁边，黑色黏液从身上游过的感觉从未让Eddie觉得如此不舒服，“你们甚至还没开始，你就已经硬了。”

 

“别说了，”Eddie捂住脸，试图让Venom放弃这个话题。

 

“就在我们刚遇见的第一个晚上，当我把你黏在墙上的时候，你也硬了。”

 

“那是肾上腺素！那天你把我在房间里像个娃娃一样甩来甩去，还把我扔出窗外。”

 

“惊吓和恐惧不会让人勃起。”

 

“这你又是从哪知道的？”

 

“书上，”Venom语气骄傲，Eddie不知怎么的想到了一只乖乖把球捡回来摇尾邀功的小狗，但小狗不会说话，小狗也不会和他的宿主/食物提供者讨论性生活！

 

Eddie突然不说话了，而Venom知道为什么，当Eddie试着从沙发上起身逃开时——他完全忘了他根本就没法逃开Venom，Venom将他拉回到沙发上。大量的黑色黏液从Eddie的身体各处钻出来，他们最终汇集到Eddie的面前，现在Venom在具象化的形态几乎和他们变身后一样大了。他慢慢地升高，让Eddie不得不抬头仰视他。

 

“你勃起了。”Venom带着评估的语气说道。

 

“闭嘴！”

 

“我们什么都没做，我们只是在讨论这件事，”实体化的Venom凑到Eddie面前，他小心翼翼地停在一个安全距离，这样他的那些尖牙就不会刮伤Eddie，但Eddie还是被这个从自己身体里钻出来的东西吓了一跳，如果他是只猫，应该浑身的猫都炸起来了。

 

“那也许我们该试着放下这个话题，聊一些别的，”Eddie费力地吞咽唾液，试着转移话题。

 

“但这个话题让你愉悦，Eddie，”Venom疑惑地问道，“为什么要逃避让你愉悦的东西？”

 

Eddie一点也想不出答案，他的大脑被羞耻和未耗尽的性欲堵住转不了了。他天人交战了好一会，但他最终意识到Venom说的没错，而且显然这个家伙打一开始就知道结果。Venom将Eddie垂头丧气的模样认为是他们在这个问题上达成共识了。

 

“我们已经讨论了你喜欢的交配方式了，”Venom欢快地说道，而Eddie打心底里对接下来的对话有一种不好的预感，“这是不是意味着我们也可以交配？”

 

Eddie在被吓到失智前听到Venom继续用这种欢快的语气补充道：“我不会在你身体里产卵的，Eddie，虽然你的身体非常符合共生体交配产卵的标准。”

 

*

 

当Eddie感觉Venom将他的双手反折到身后时，他就知道Venom正在模仿他和Anne做过的那一次，但那次他们用的是情趣手铐，还是不怎么牢固的那种，如果Eddie真的非常用力，他甚至可以将手铐拽开。而这次他面对的是Venom，是一只外星生物，是一只想要坚决贯彻宿主从未宣之于口的、隐秘的情趣爱好的共生体。

 

他不可能挣得过Venom，尤其当对方就住在你身体里时。

 

“我不会伤害你。”Venom伸出长长的舌头轻轻舔过Eddie的下颚，那些黏答答的口水顺着宿主的脖颈流进衣服里，Venom疑惑地看着Eddie挣扎的动作。“还是挣扎也是你喜欢的一部分？”

 

“你是怎么得到这个结论的？！”Eddie压着嗓子冲Venom叫道，他住的是单人公寓，他还不想惹来邻里间不必要的关注，尤其在这个时候。

 

“从你的，这。”Venom用细长尖锐的手指轻轻碰了碰Eddie的太阳穴。“这，是真的。”

 

Eddie开始恨Venom「他妈的完完全全了解他」这个设定了。

 

他感觉到有几束细小的触手从他胸口伸出来，它们像吸盘一样，牢牢地猛烈地吸住了他的乳首，很少有男人真的能从这让获得性快感，但这种感觉有点像女性用的吸奶器，而他因为这个想法又更硬了一点。Venom显然注意到了这点，有一束触手从他的尾椎处伸出来，黑色的黏液缓慢地划过那一小块骶骨，Eddie忍不住嘶了一声，而当他意识到Venom要做什么时，他竟然有一瞬间兴奋得颤抖。

 

下一秒，一个类似吸盘的东西直接贴上了他已经完全勃起的阴茎顶部，甚至没有预警，一股巨大的吸力让Eddie直接呻吟出声，他下意识想合拢双腿，但Venom立刻固定住了他的四肢。一个念头在Eddie脑中闪过，Eddie自己还没意识到，但Venom已经看到了。

 

吸盘变成了一个振动器，震动器与阴茎完美地贴合，当这个自产的震动器开始工作时，Eddie几乎要尖叫起来，震动的感觉从四面八方而来，甩不脱也躲不掉，强烈的快感席卷全身，Eddie被刺激得弯下腰，好像这样能减轻直逼进脑仁的快感，他下意识晃动着躯干妄图躲避，而一个在沙发上摩擦晃动的屁股没起到任何作用。

 

“动物在求欢时会晃动臀部，”Eddie听到Venom一本正经地说道，“你在求欢吗，Eddie？”

 

Eddie并没有办法回答Venom的问题，他也不想，但他必须要阻止Venom继续这么下去，老天，他已经三十多岁了，他真的不能……Eddie咬了咬嘴唇，将呻吟逼下喉咙：“Venom，你得停下……”

 

Venom绕到Eddie面前，他依旧是高高在上的模样——因为Eddie喜欢被俯视，他的想法Venom都了解得清清楚楚了——多么贴心，事后Eddie得为此给他加餐。“什么？”Venom虽在上方，但声音却从体内而来，沙哑低沉的男声如钝刀，Eddie觉得自己的耳朵都要发烧了，为什么一个共生体要有这么性感低沉的声音？

 

“你不能让我，让我就这么射在裤子里！”他终于大声说出来。

 

Venom评估了两秒，觉得Eddie说的有道理，令人头皮发麻的震动猛地停下，Eddie仰倒在沙发上，大口喘气，Venom不打招呼直接上的风格让他一时连话都说不出，大脑一片空白，他不会承认自己稍微、稍微有点喜欢，事实上当他这么想时他就已经承认了。

 

“你喜欢这样。”果然，Venom说道。

 

再一次，Eddie说不出反驳的话来，他喘顺了气，重新坐起来：“你不能让我直接射在裤子里，这太……”他停下，Venom立刻接道“羞耻”，这确实是Eddie脑海里想的词，他点点头，回头环视他不大的单人公寓，试图找一个比沙发更合适的地方，“我们可以去床上，没有裤子。”

 

“你有一个更喜欢的。”Venom说道，而Eddie因此剧烈挣扎起来，他知道他刚才想到了什么，“我们应该选择更喜欢的。”

 

Venom将依旧被双手反折背后的宿主缓缓带离沙发，Eddie的心跳因为兴奋、恐惧和不安加快，当Venom将他放在一面等身穿衣镜前，他脸上露出的绝望表情证明Venom选对了。

 

这面镜子是Eddie搬进这间单人公寓后添置的第一件家具，在和Drake手下打斗时，这间脆弱的家具竟然奇迹般的躲过了被破坏的命运。现在，Eddie非常希望当时能有个谁被甩到这面镜子上，这样今晚自己或许还能逃过一劫。

 

他很快被Venom摆成一个非常羞耻的姿势——当然某种程度上这也是他自己的想象，只不过被可耻地实现了：他跪在镜子前，双膝分开，上半身挺直，双手被Venom从正面扣住、举高、拉到脑后。这个姿势让人感到脆弱和暴露，所有敏感点都一览无余地在镜子里展示，而Venom会确保当那些地方被照顾时，Eddie能清楚地看到。

 

Venom贴心地将Eddie的外裤连同已经湿透的内裤脱下，他们皱巴巴地堆在膝盖处，外衣被拉过胸口，直接送到Eddie的嘴前，Eddie露出不可置信地表情：“你让我叼着？”Venom在Eddie能说第二句话前把衣服塞进Eddie嘴里。

 

 _我只是在将你曾经的想象具象化，Eddie。V_ enom在他脑海里说。

 

 _闭嘴！我没有想过这些！_ Eddie感激他和Venom还能脑内交流。

 

Venom没有回答Eddie的问题，下一秒，当那个令人惊恐的震动器重新包裹住Eddie的阴茎后，Eddie也没空回忆他是不是真的有想过这些了。这一回Venom做得更全面，从镜子里，Eddie能看见更多的触手从他的尾椎出伸出来，有一些缠上他的大腿根部缓慢摩擦着，另一些缠住他的卵袋，黏液在敏感部位游走的感觉令人毛骨悚然的好，甚至连会阴也被照顾到，有一根触手缓慢而有力地按动着那个部位，让Eddie酸爽得几乎弯下腰。Venom的触手几乎遍布他的整个下半身，看起来他好像穿了一件审美独特的SM装束，不过这件装束对性有自己的意见。

 

 _我喜欢你这样。_ Venom凑在他耳边缓慢说道。 _看起来很健康，很适合……生育。_

 

Eddie被Venom的话刺得猛地一跳，小时看的恐怖电影中怪物产卵的画面猛然出现在眼前，但此刻这种恐惧竟然莫名得助兴，被Venom产一肚子卵的想法让他忍不住低吼，恐惧混杂着兴奋如火花带闪电般冲进他的大脑，而Venom体贴地加快了所有部位震动按摩的频率，就在Eddie爽得几乎要贴到地面，大声呻吟迎来高潮时，几束触手迅速伸进他胀大的马眼里，将发泄的路径堵了个严实。

 

Eddie几乎要脱力，他已经半趴在地上了，在高潮边缘被深深扼制住的难受劲让他没法靠自己的力量重新起来，几束触手将他重新扶好成原先的跪姿，Eddie愤怒地盯着那些黑色的触手。

 

 _高潮控制，也是一个经常出现在你大脑里的词。_ Venom说道，他一本正经的语气在此刻让Eddie如此想要放火烧他。

 

而当有几束触手开始慢慢往他的后穴靠近时，Eddie吓得几乎跳起来了，他剧烈地挣扎起来，但Venom扣着他的力道让他没有丝毫逃脱的可能，被扣住双手和双腿，从镜子里看，让他的挣扎看起来更像是迎合那些触手。而他因情欲而潮红的脸颊、湿润的眼角、因快感颤抖的腹肌和翘得几乎要贴上腹部的阴茎让这一切变得极具说服力。

 

 _我从你的电脑浏览记录里找到了这些。_ Venom在Eddie问出之前就答道，他一边用触手抠挖着Eddie的后穴——事实上由内往外的扩张比由外往里的要容易许多，一边感慨道： _人类的性行为真是神奇，有时完全不为生殖，只为追求快乐。_

 

Eddie无暇回答Venom的感慨，早先含在嘴里的衣物早就在呻吟时落下了，他没想到被人玩弄后穴的快感如此强烈，有几束触手直接从肠道内部伸出，它们一边释放可供润滑的黏液，一边慢慢撑开肠道的皱褶，而有一只触手，早就做好了功课，在扩张的同时，直接撞在前列腺上，Eddie腰腹一跳，一股酥麻的快感令人瞬间弯下腰，肠道猛地收缩，Eddie甚至能感觉到那些被挤压的触手在他肠道里的位置。更多的触手从会阴处和尾椎处伸出来，它们用一种缓慢到恼人的速度蹭过宿主已经极其敏感的肌肤，慢慢汇聚到一起。

 

 _看着镜子，Eddie，_ Venom的声音在Eddie耳边响起，像迷惑误入歧途的羔羊， _你喜欢吗？_

 

Eddie下意识看向镜子，当他看到那些从他股间探出的触手最终汇聚形成一个粗长的黑色假阴茎时，他倒吸了一口气，几乎是立刻挣扎起来。Eddie好歹是个身体健壮的男人，但每当他面前Venom时，那些能一拳干翻另一个成年男人的力量就像是打在一团棉花上，Venom吸收了Eddie挣扎的力气，他甚至没有阻止Eddie的动作，只是把那些力量转作用在宿主的自己身上——缠在阴茎上的触手慢慢收紧，缓慢揉弄会阴的触手也加重了力道，他的宿主很快就在情欲面前丢盔弃甲，Eddie绝望地呻吟了一声，停止挣扎。

 

“你认真地吗！”Eddie冲Venom大声吼道，身体则小心翼翼地试图避开那个的假丁丁，但Venom让那个玩意忠心耿耿地跟随着Eddie的动作，像一条真正长在Eddie屁股上的尾巴——长着假丁丁的尾巴，Venom控制着那个假阴茎用力蹭过Eddie的下身——从尾椎、到被扩张过的穴口、到会阴、再到已经开始有些胀痛的卵蛋和阴茎，没几下Eddie就浑身颤抖着弯下腰，质问的语气也减弱了不少，“你不能这样。”

 

 _这不会很痛的，_ Venom吐着信子般的舌头凑到Eddie面前，灵巧的舌尖轻轻刮了几下Eddie的耳廓，在宿主咒骂出声之前离开，顺着划过颈项，轻巧的力道却让人更觉得不寒而栗。 _会很舒服的。_

 

今晚发生的一切已经太过超现实了，Eddie还没来得及回想这一切到底是怎么发生的，就感觉什么东西压上了自己的嘴唇，他回过神来，发现Venom正把那个黑色的玩意举在自己嘴前。Eddie被吓得下意识往后退，身体克制不住地向后倒下去，Venom眼疾手快地伸出一团黏液裹住Eddie，轻巧地将他放在地上，现在那个黑色的、粗长的、形状过于狰狞写实的假丁丁正直愣愣地戳在Eddie眼前，几乎占据了他全部的视线，Eddie本想张嘴提问，但想到Venom可能想让他干的事，他决定还是打死都不要张嘴来的好。  


 

 _想要舔一下吗？_ Venom期待地问道， _视频里都是那么演的。_

 

 _视频不全都是真的，_ Eddie头痛地说（在脑海里，他绝不会开口的）。

 

_可你显然很喜欢，17次浏览记录，你的电脑。_

 

Eddie面对着那个近在咫尺的假丁丁坚定的摇头。 _在这个事上你绝无可能说服我了。_

 

_我可是按照你自己的形状模拟了一个完全一样的。_

 

用自己的阴茎槽自己——这种猎奇程度不亚于Eddie看那些「自己给自己口交」视频时的感觉，Eddie沉默了一会，不知该如何回应Venom的“好心”，幸好Venom最终还是把那个可怕的假丁丁从Eddie的视线中移开了。Eddie还没来得及松口气，下一秒他就被Venom重重地翻了个身，他的双手被重新拘束在背后，后颈被一根触手向下摁住，腰腹被托高，双腿被分开，恐惧和兴奋交替感染着Eddie，他完全知道自己是什么姿势——因为他该死地看了17遍。而当Venom把那个假丁丁坚定地抵住他已经被扩张完好的后穴时，Eddie还是忍不住挣扎了几下，算是证明他确实为守卫自己的屁股做出过努力

 

Venom轻柔地制止了他的动作，他游移到Eddie的面前，白色的永远渗着血丝的大眼睛直愣愣地盯着Eddie，那些轻轻一口就能咬碎人类骨骼的尖牙利齿几乎是贴着Eddie的脸，而Eddie却很笃定地知道Venom并不会伤害他，即使他已经被摆成了这幅诡异的姿势。Venom张开嘴，猩红的舌头从利齿间探出来，在Eddie疑惑的目光中，共生体只是将舌尖放在Eddie的嘴唇上，Venom轻轻地用舌尖描绘了一圈Eddie的嘴唇，就快速地连同脑袋消失在黑色的粘液中。

 

 _你刚刚是吻了我吗？_ Eddie惊讶地问道，他愣了几秒，突然大笑起来。 _你刚才是在害羞吗？_

 

似乎是报复Eddie戳破了他的心事，那根「和自己的一模一样」的阴茎被Venom狠狠撞进Eddie的身体里，粗长的阴茎一寸一寸割开Eddie的身体，虽然事先已扩张过了，但这种由内而外被撑开的感觉还是让Eddie忍不住倒抽了好几口气，等Venom的触手完全进入他的身体时，Eddie已经快要哭出来了。他被迫趴在地上，Venom牢牢地禁锢着他，他试着从这个姿势观察自己的身体，却除了能看到被触手包裹得阴茎外一无所获。

 

他试着挪动身体，反而触动了埋在体内的触手，Eddie连着倒抽气，不意外地听到自己的抽气声里带着哭腔。埋伏在体内的触手毫无预警地动起来，共生体没有给Eddie适应的时间，第一下就捅进人体能承受最深处的触手一路拉扯着肠肉褪到穴口后再次用力急速地撞进肠道里，巨大的力道将被固定的人撞得向前蹭去，前列腺被重重碾压过，Eddie哀哀地呻吟了一声，连带着阴茎都吐出不少前液。马眼扩张，几根触须再次趁虚而入，有一根甚至小心翼翼地顺着拐到了尿道的第一弯曲处，与前列腺只有一层薄薄的羊皮纸相隔，那儿是男人们的甜蜜点。触须只是轻轻地碰了碰那个位置，Eddie便像是脱水的鱼般挣扎，他的胸口不停起伏，腹肌绷紧，有几根触手趁机咬住乳首，他立刻“啊”得喘出声来。

 

Venom从上方津津有味地看着Eddie的反应，像是为了满足自己的观赏欲，Venom驱动着触手将Eddie仰面翻过来，双手固定在头顶，Eddie的视线已被泪水模糊成一片，身体因为这次挪动而更加剧烈的颤抖，在马眼被堵住的情况下甚至还流出更多前液。从未体验过的快感让他心神混沌，Eddie费了好一会才找回舌头：

 

“拿……拿出去……该死的，”他又呻吟了一声，因为Venom轻轻驱动后穴里的触手按揉前列腺，“我从没想过这个，该死的，拿出去……啊……”

 

 _我比你了解你喜欢什么，Eddie。_ Venom再次伸出舌头，舌尖顺着颈项一直滑到胸口。 _你会喜欢这个的。_

 

深入阴茎内的触手和深入后穴的触手同时动作起来，从两个角度共同刺激那个令所有男人们失魂落魄的位置，Eddie大叫了一声，他张大嘴，声音却仿佛被掐断了，一点都漏不出来，他试图挣扎，身体却违反意志迎合着Venom的操弄，他不由自主地挺腰，又重重落回到地面上，Venom接住了他，可黏液附身的感觉在此刻更觉浑身瘙痒难耐。Eddie浑身燥热，仿佛立刻就要被情欲蒸发了。

 

 _你的身体很热情，_ Venom活泼地说道。

 

Eddie瞪大眼睛，试图瞪视他上方的Venom，却很快因快感失去焦距。

 

记者先生的穴口紧紧地包裹着Venom的触手，每当退出时，每一寸每一块肠肉都在试图挽留，每当进入时，它们急不可耐地试图吞噬着触手，身体中最敏感的部位被两厢折磨的快感足以让任何一个男人流泪。每当尿道中的触手揉捏一下那个位置，或是肠道里的触手重重碾压过那块粘膜时，他能做到的只有抬腰，然后发出一声近乎乞求的呜咽。Eddie分不清他是想解脱还是沉沦，今晚的性事已经被拉得太长了，累计的欲望已经堆积到达顶点，它们摇摇欲坠，只缺一个推手。

 

Venom从上方静静地欣赏了一会他的宿主被欲望折磨的样子，然后他缓缓地停下所有在Eddie体内活动的触手，再次从巅峰跌下的巨大失落让Eddie忍不住抬头怒瞪着今晚的罪魁祸首，他试图通过晃动身体来获得刺激，但Venom立刻就控制住了他的动作。Venom悬浮到Eddie的正上方，猩红的舌头轻轻舔了舔Eddie的嘴唇，丢盔弃甲的记者先生刚要咒骂，一根触手“啪”得抽在他用力绷紧的大腿上，Eddie忍不住“啊”了一声，仰头倒回地上。没等他反应过来，又有几根触手伸出来，对着他的腿根、屁股各抽了几下，噼里啪啦的声音在安静的室内显得格外响亮。而当一根触手抽上他的尾椎时，Eddie觉得自己被一股难以言喻的快感击中了，他能感觉到肠道在用力收缩、阴茎也不断吐出前液，他的身体已经为即将到来的高潮做好了准备，而他的伙伴——一切的始作俑者，却在悠哉地看戏。

 

“你喜欢吗？”

 

Eddie气得不想回答，如果他的愤怒能够具象化，Venom早就被烧得渣也不剩了。他出离愤怒地瞪着Venom，直到那根触手再次抽下来，这次是会阴处，Eddie难耐地“唔”了两声，眼中的愤怒化为失焦的情欲。

 

“你喜欢吗？” Venom再次驱动触手，这次是胸口和乳首，乳首被抽得泛了红，颤颤巍巍地挺立着。

 

“你喜欢吗，Eddie？”Venom慢悠悠地问道。

 

这次是小腹，Eddie浑身颤抖了一下，触手带起的风让他的阴茎更硬了一些，就差一点点。

 

Venom伸出舌头细细舔了舔Eddie被抽得泛红的皮肤，他当然能让这些伤口立刻恢复，但他还挺喜欢Eddie身上有些自己弄上去的痕迹：“我们应该学会高效的沟通。”

 

“fuck，Venom！”Eddie崩溃地大叫，他看起来很想立刻跳起来给Venom一拳，但Venom只是轻轻抽动了一下深埋在他尿道深处的触须，Eddie就发不出声音了，他难耐地呻吟道，“别这样，”他顿了一顿，放软了声音，“求你了。”

 

这句乞求显然对Venom很受用，抽打的触手改为轻柔的抚摸，让濒临崩溃的Eddie浑身起疙瘩。Venom欢快地重新驱动起触手们的活动，先是小幅度地抖动，慢慢演变成按压揉弄，再到大幅度地顶弄，Eddie也从小声的哼哼到控制不住大声呻吟，前后错开频率的抽插和刺激让他爽得迷糊了，肠道被干成水塘，阴茎被同时从里面和外面刺激，前列腺被撞得又疼又麻。

 

当Venom最终把堵住马眼的触须抽出来时，浓厚的精液顺着喷涌而出，Eddie只觉眼前一片眩光，什么也看不清，快感逼得他脑仁发疼，什么也没有了，只剩下自己大开的肠道和喷射不停的阴茎，被固定在头顶的双手张开又合拢，手指无力地抓了几下。

 

*

 

Eddie呼呼地喘气，这场高潮持续地太久了，久到他以为自己已经射不出东西时，Venom还在尽职地小幅度戳刺着肠道里的前列腺，试图延长他的高潮，直到他可怜的阴茎在Venom的无情地逼迫下又流出一点稀薄的液体，共生体才满足地放过他。Eddie终于从Venom的桎梏中脱离，他揉了揉眼睛，努力（在Venom的帮助下坐起身），他瞄向餐桌，看到自己昨天留在那里的打火机。

 

Venom在Eddie出声前迅速用触手将打火机卷住，扔出窗外。

 

 _我们不会需要用到那个。_ 他缩小了身形，伸出舌头，讨好且心虚地舔了舔Eddie的嘴唇。 _对吗，Eddie。_

 

 

  _End_

 

 

_**以下产卵play，慎入慎入慎入！！！**  
_

 

_***** _

 

深入肠道内的触手一直在小幅度地戳刺着前列腺，试图延长宿主高潮的快感，Eddie的嗓子在刚才的高潮时彻底哑了，他一面任命地随着Venom轻柔地摆弄一面低声哼哼，直到他突然感觉身体里的触手似乎有胀大的趋势。

 

“Venom，你在干什么？”

 

Venom没有回答他，而当Eddie试图把那根触手拉出来时，他突然感觉到肠道深处多了一个东西，温热的、外壳柔软的圆形状物，一个兼具猎奇、恐惧和惊悚的想法自Eddie脑海中一闪而过，但在他能阻止Venom前，这事儿已经发生了——更多的圆形状物，卵，被触手排进了Eddie的肠道内，而Eddie能感觉到他的肠道正在被胀开，这些卵紧实地挤压在一起，有几颗毫不留情地压在他还处于微妙敏感期的前列腺上。Eddie猛地喘了一下，双腿无力地胡乱挣扎了几下，他想大叫，一句“我被一个外星生物产了一肚子卵”肯定能吸引不少看客，但在巨大的恐惧下他竟然一句话也说不出口。

 

更糟糕的是，他竟然还在从这个过程中获得快感，当那些卵互相挤在一起时，他的肠道里像是被放了十几个没有打开的跳蛋，而尽职的、敏感的、被Venom调教了一晚上的肠肉，食髓知味地紧裹上来，Eddie一口气梗在喉咙里，头晕目眩地看着自己的阴茎又颤颤巍巍地吐出一些精液。当整个过程停止后，触手才从Eddie的肠道内退出来，早已被槽开的肠道大喇喇地大张着，有几颗卵被从肠道里挤出来，滚落在一边。

 

 _你喜欢这个吗，Eddie，这是今晚的惊喜。_ Venom从Eddie胸口钻出来。 _不用担心，这些不是真的，我只是从影视剧里借鉴了一些外形，主要来源是两栖动物。_

 

 _滚。_ Eddie有气无力地骂道，他的嗓子已经完全哑了，鬼知道他在高潮时都喊了些什么。

 

 _现在。_ Venom讨好地舔了舔Eddie的嘴唇，在Eddie试图咬他时迅速躲开。 _需要我帮你把它们弄出来吗？_

 

_还是你想自己来？_

 

 

_End_


End file.
